


Shance Fluff Week

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Lifeguard Lance, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Prince Lance (Voltron), Ravenclaw Lance, Shiro is an exchange student, Single Parent Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: A week of Shance fluff goodnessJune 4-Black/BlueJune 5-Sea/Stars(Lifeguard Lance)June 6-Home/Family(Altean Prince!Lance and Galra!Shiro, Bodyguard AU)June 7-First/Last(College AU)June 8-Cuddles/HugsJune 9-Magic/Tech(Harry Potter AU, Ravenclaw!Lance and Exchange student!Shiro)June 10-Past/Future(Pre Kerberos Shance)Extra day-June 11-Free day (Single parent Lance)





	1. Blue eyed beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has always been Shiro's favourtie colour. But his new neighbour and his bright blue eyes might be his new favourtie colour.

Blue had always been Shiro’s favourite colour. At first, it was the shade of blue his mother’s favourite kimono had been. With was a type of dark blue, the lighter coloured flowers printed at the bottom. When he got older though, it changed to a darker blue. He was finding his style and they were all dark colours. The blue went well with the black he’d usually wear. It was replaced with the blue of one of Miku’s eyes, his black American Curl. She had duel coloured eyes, unusual for her colouring, but Shiro fell in love with it, her bright blue eye peaking open when she’d nap next to him.

Then he met Lance, with his bright blue eyes that looked like the ocean Lance loved.

Lance was his new neighbour. He woke up to cursing and Lancing yelling, “get back here!” when he swung open the door to find out what was going on, when a furry body darted between his legs. Before he could figure out what that was, Lance crashed right into him, making Shiro fall back. That’s when he saw them. They were pressed close, but all Shiro could focus on was Lance’s eyes. They were as blue as the ocean and he could get easily lost in them. He was sure that he found his new favourite shade of blue. After getting up and profusely apologizing – and introducing himself – he nabbed his cat who had gotten out of the bathroom where Lance locked her so she wouldn’t be in the way.

She was a Russian Blue. Shiro was beginning to notice a lot of blue in his life.

Said Russian Blue, named Katara, would find her way into his apartment. He had no clue how she did it, but she did. Miku didn’t seem to mind her. He found them napping together in a mix matched bundle more than once. On one hand, it was almost annoying find the cat in his apartment, like he was a hotel. On the other hand, he got the chance to see Lance when he came to get Katara. His visits became longer and longer when he came to get her.

“I swear I have no clue how she gets in her.” Lance said, holding Katara like a baby as he headed to the door. Apparently Lance was behind on grading work for his class. As much as Shiro wanted him to stay, he understood Lance was busy.

“It’s ok, I guess, but I’m curious too.”

“Hey um,” Lance started, looking nervous all of a sudden, “can I make you dinner? Like on Friday? As an apology for having you board Tara here whenever she finds her way in here.”

Dinner? Like a date? “Yes! I mean, yeah, that’s fine. Did you want to borrow my kitchen or…?”

“No, come to my place. Bring Miku if you want, but Friday at 7? Is it a date?”

Shiro kept a firm grip on his excitement. He wanted to start jumping up and down but he controlled himself. No need to freak Lance out before he got the chance to go out with him.

“It’s a date.”

* * *

 

A date that got ruined by a power outage. Lance had been stirring a sauce on the stove, talking to Shiro who sat at the breakfast bar watching Lance cook, the two cats running around playing behind them when everything shut off.

“Looks like something happened with the wires. Electric company is working to fix it.” Shiro said, getting off the phone.

Lance had been light candles, setting them around so they could make out things. “So dinner is a no go. Are you hungry though? I have cereal.”

Shiro had been looking at Lance in the candle light, his blue eyes almost glowing with the light.

“You have the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Lance looked as stunned as Shiro felt. He was not expecting that to come out of his mouth.

“Really?” Lance asked, looking shy. Might as well continue.

“Yeah. Blue’s always been my favourite colour, but throughout my life it’s been different shades. The newest one had been Miku’s blue eye, but it changed when you crashed into me. Your eyes are the same colour as the ocean and it’s really pretty.” Shiro could feel his face turning red, but the same redness on Lance’s cheeks was so worth it. If he got the chance to stay lost in those ocean blue eyes.


	2. The lifeguard is hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is suppose to be here to help her impress the guy she's been crushing on but she can tell he's more interested in the hot lifeguard

June 5-sea/stars

He had come to the beach with Allura, helping her try and woo some guy she had been crushing on. Said guy invited them to go with the rest of his group to the beach and Allura wholeheartedly accepted. She begged Shiro to help her.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to get a girl to go with you?” Shiro asked, wiping down the equipment of the gym they owned together.

“It would, but Shay is busy and she doesn’t like the beach. Pidge hates the outdoors and I barely get along with Nyma. Shiro, please. Besides if any of the guys or even him tries doing something, I really want you there to back me up when I start kicking ass.”

So here he was, sitting under an umbrella watching Allura impress her crush with her muscles, kinda bored. It was broken by the sound of a whistle. He looked over to the lifeguard tower and stopped. The lifeguard on duty was stunning to look at. His shirt was big on him but somehow it framed his body well and his legs went on forever. His brown hair shined in the sunlight and Shiro could just see his eyes. They were blue, what kind, not sure. He wanted to get closer but he wasn’t about to start flirting with the lifeguard while they were on duty. But oh, the temptation was there. For now, he was fine just staring.

“Shiro?” he looked up to see Allura crouched in front of him. “You’re staring off into space, are you ok?”

“Yeah, just…the lifeguard’s really hot.” Shiro admitted.

Looking over her shoulder, Allura spotted the guy he was talking about. Not her type, but he was very handsome.

“I see, good eye. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you wanted to get lunch with me. I hear they have pretty good food trucks around here.”

“Uh yeah, sure. We getting for everyone?”

Allura nodded, “enough we can share everything.”

The two grabbed their wallets and after Allura pulled her cover all tunic on, they headed to the area food trucks and drink vendors had set up shop.

“I don’t recognise any of these places. How do we know what’s good?” Allura wondered out loud.

“Yellow Lion always has the best food. And I’d move quick before the lunch line forms.” A voice suggested. It was the lifeguard and now that Shiro could get a good look at his face, he wanted to sigh in admiration. He was gorgeous.

“Aren’t you the lifeguard?” Allura asked, taking note of the way Shiro was staring. She was glad he was wearing sunglasses so it wasn’t so obvious

“Yeah, but I’m off duty. Standing in the sun builds up an appetite so I’m headed over to Hunk’s truck to eat. Hunk’s the owner.”

“Ok. Hey Shiro, why don’t you get the food and I’ll go get drinks? Ok, bye.” Before he could even think about stopping her, Allura took off. He gave the lifeguard an awkward smile.

_‘Ok Shiro, whatever you do, don’t be weird with the lifeguard. The really hot lifeguard.’_

“Uh, I’m Lance.”

“Shiro. So Yellow Lion you said?”

“Yeah, Hunk makes the best food. You enjoying the beach with your girlfriend?”

“Oh, Allura’s not my girlfriend. I’m here helping her impress this guy she’s been crushing on.”

“You must be a really good friend.” Lance said, a kind smile on his face.

“I guess. I’ve been kinda bored though. I don’t really come to the beach that often and I’m not the best swimmer.” Shiro shrugged

“What, but the beach is the best. I love the ocean, practically grew up in it.”

_‘Your eyes are like the sea, blue and bright.’_ Shiro thought. “Unfortunately, I don’t have the same sentiment, but it is a nice place to relax. When I was in college we lived near a lake – not the same I know – but I liked sitting on the sand and looking at the stars.”

“Yeah, same here. Uh, you know, I’m completely off duty for the rest of the day and I was gonna go back home after eating, but if you want and if your friend doesn’t mind, we could walk down to the boardwalk. A lot more things to do and, well, your kinda easy to talk to.”

Oh Shiro wasn’t letting this opportunity pass him by. “Sure. How about you have lunch with the rest of us and then we can head down?”

The smile Lance gave was just as bright as sun hitting the sea, sparkling. Oh Shiro was not letting this pass him by.


	3. Home in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lance is upset his bodyguard and lover's mission was extended, keeping him from home for longer. All he wants is Shiro back home in his arms.

“Lance, come now.” Alfor talked to his son through the closed door of his bedroom.

“No!” Lance shouted back. Alfor sighed. His son had been like this since it was announced the mission Shiro was on would take even longer.

Shiro was a member of the Blade of Marmora, a Galran rebel group, though not so much rebels anymore with Altea and the Galran Empire having a shaky but still there truce. Shiro had been on guard duty for the prince and before Alfor knew it, Shiro came to him asking to be reassigned because he had fallen in love with Lance. Alfor denied said request but warned him if he even thought about hurting his son, he’d see why the king was Paladin of the Yellow Lion.

He knew Shiro was good enough for his son. The fact that he wanted to be reassigned when he realised how he felt was proof enough. He never saw Lance happier than the day Shiro confessed his feelings to him. Of course, it contributed to how he was acting now.

“Lance, come on. Shiro will only be gone a few more days.” Alfor tried reasoning

“I don’t care! I’m not coming out until he comes back home.”

The king sighed. Lance could be so stubborn sometimes. He decided to leave it. Lance missed Shiro and him coming back later was obviously upsetting.

His daughter, Allura, stood waiting for him near the meeting room, where they had been play diplomate to a group of aliens. Lance was supposed to help Allura but of course with the news, that wasn’t happening.

“Is he not coming?” Allura whispered to her father.

“He’s upset Shiro isn’t back yet. According to him, he’s not leaving until Shiro comes home.”

“Home,” Allura let out a small laugh. “Shiro is a Galra who considers this is home. Or probably, most likely Lance.”

Alfor let out his own chuckle. Allura was constantly teasing her younger brother about how he and his love could cause tooth rotting. He remembered hearing Shiro tell Lance he’d be back in his home’s arms soon enough. The markings on Lance’s cheeks were extremely bright with embarrassment.

“Let’s leave him for a bit.”

“Your highness, you have a communication for you.” Coran said, handing Alfor a tablet.

* * *

 

Lance knew he was being a bit of a brat, but he missed Shiro. He missed his tall, handsome, muscular Galra. He missed lying across his chest, poking at his ears and watching them flick. He missed when they’d cuddle, Shiro would start purring, giving him small licks on his cheek. He just wanted him back with him, or like Shiro told him ‘back in the arms of home’. To Shiro, he was home. It still made his markings glow thinking about that.

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. He groaned. He already told his father he wasn’t moving. The knock came again and Lance climbed out of bed and swung the door open.

“I said- Shiro!” Lance jumped into the Galra’s arms, hugging him close as he pulled him back into his room. “I thought you were still going to be gone a few days.”

“Ulaz gave me permission to come back. What’s this I hear about you skipping out on a diplomate meeting?”

Lance pouted, “I missed you. I got upset when I heard you weren’t coming back today.”

“Well, I’m back home now, so I can take you to your next meeting.”

“Or, we can lie in bed and stay here for the rest of the day? Please?”

Shiro looked softly at his Altean prince. He could never say no to him, no matter how hard he tried. Of course it was extremely necessary, but still.

“Alright.” He let Lance drag him to his large bed and allowed Lance to rearrange him before plopping his head down, chin resting in the middle of his chest. He stared down at Lance, as he started poking at his ears like he loved. “Having fun?”

Lance nodded. “I missed this and you.”

“I missed you too.” Home to others was their families and the places they felt right in. Shiro felt right in Lance’s arms. Lance always was and will be his home.


	4. Not a bad date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can do this. He can ask Shiro out. Now he just has to not miss it and - Pidge, where are the batteries for his clock?

“I can do this.” Lance said

“You can do this.” Pidge encouraged

“I’m a smart person.”

“Yes you are.”

“I am good enough for Takashi Shirogane.”

“And if he doesn’t see that, I’m so kicking his ass.”

Lance glanced over to Pidge. “Thank you for defending my honour.”

“Kicking my brother’s ass is tons of fun. Kicking his best friend’s ass will be even more fun.  Now Lance, you can do this. Deep breathes and go over there and ask him.”

Lance did as Pidge instructed, trying not to feel nervous. He couldn’t help it though. He was about to ask Takashi Shirogane out on a date, they guy he had been crushing on for a while. It just he got so flustered around him despite getting the chance to hang out with him because of Pidge and her brother. But he was going to do it, he was going to ask him. He took another deep breath and walked around the corner, almost crashing into Shiro himself.

“Shiro, hi! Um, uh, hi.” Dear god he was falling apart already.

“Hi, Lance, how are you?”

“Good, good, I am great. Um, I uh, wanted to ask you something.”

Flashing that gentle smile, Shiro tilted his head slightly. “Yeah, sure, what’s up?”

“Well, um, I was wondering if, uh, maybe…I wanted to know if uh…” Shiro looked questioningly at Lance but kept quiet. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Shiro looked a bit stunned but then let out a little laugh. Lance felt scared; he was going to get rejected wasn’t he?

“I’d love to. Is Friday ok?”

“Wait, really?” At Shiro’s nod, Lance entire body just seemed to brighten up, “yes, absolutely, of course. Um I was thinking we could go to Vrepit Sal’s, maybe around 7?”

“Friday at 7, alright. I’ll meet you in front of the main building?” at Lance nod, Shiro said, “alright. I’ll see you then.”

“Ok. Sure.” Lance had to start planning. This date would be perfect.

* * *

 

Lance woke up to the sounds of knocking echoing through his dorm. He groaned as he woke up and blindly reached for his glasses, since putting in contacts that day was not working out. He slipped them on and shuffled to the door. When he swung it open, he sprang awake at the sight of Shiro leaning against the door jam, holding a box of pizza.

“Shiro.”

“Hi, Pidge mentioned you had a headache and you didn’t come meet me, so I got worried.”

“Didn’t meet you?” Lance looked confused. “Wait, what time is it?”

“8:30.”

Lance ran over to his dresser and grabbed his alarm clock. The hands weren’t moving and he felt the back to fell an empty battery compartment.

“Pidge no.” he turned to Shiro, who was a bit more in the room. “I’m so sorry. This is not how I wanted this to go and I feel horrible and-“

“Hey,” Shiro rested the box on Lance’s desk and put his hands on Lance’s shoulder, “its ok. I just got worried that you were worst then Pidge thought and came to take care of you. Besides, this feels like a better first date, being by ourselves instead of being in a loud restaurant. I will tell you I’m glad you asked me out though.”

“Really?”

“Mhm, really. By the way, you look really cute in your glasses.” With a flushed face, Lance scrambled to pull his glasses off his face, making Shiro laugh. “No, keep them on. You look really cute. How about we eat pizza and watch Netflix? Pidge was complaining about you binge watching a Spanish novella and I’ll be totally honest, I’m in love with K-Dramas.”

“Alright. I hope you don’t get lost easily cause I’m on episode 114 and there is a lot to explain.”

“I look forward to it.”


	5. Squishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you compare them side to side, Shiro is gigantic compared to Lance. Shiro must make a good pillow then.

Lance was staring down Shiro’s chest as the two laid next to each other on the couch. He just sat there, staring Shiro down until he finally felt uncomfortable.

“Lance, kitten, sweetheart, why are you staring at my chest?” Shiro asked, almost a little concerned.

Lance grabbed handfuls of Shiro’s pecks. “They’re so squishy.”

“Huh?”

“They’re squishy. Firm but squishy. I thought Hunk was an amazing pillow, but I might enjoy this.”

“I’m sorry but kitten, can you actually make sense?”

“Sorry, it just, you know how much I love affection right? I mean family cuddles were always a must and I love hugs. A Hunk hug, just amazing. But none of the other people I’ve dated weren’t into all that. At first they were but then most of the girls thought I was too clingy and one guy said I was acting too submissive even though I’m the top in the relationship, even though that’s not really how that works. And since you are my amazing boyfriend, I really like being affectionate with you.”

Smiling and cupping Lance’s cheek, Shiro said, “I love being affectionate with you too, despite what Pidge will complain about. But what does my ‘squishy chest’ have to do with this?”

“Oh, well it’s a really good pillow, so I can sleep on top of you while you’re lying down and if we just lay there talking, it’s the perfect place to rest my chin.”

Shiro couldn’t help but smile at the gleeful look on Lance’s face as he thought of the possibilities. “Will they be ok for hugs?”

“Well nothing is better than a Hunk hug as you already no, but it’s a second best.” Lance said, looking cheeky.

Poking his boyfriend’s nose, Shiro held his arms open. “So why don’t we give this a try. I want to be able to give you all the cuddles you want.” Lance returned his smile and laid down on Shiro, snuggling close as Shiro’s arms wrapped around him. “Feel good?”

“Yeah, this is the best pillow in the world. I hope you’re prepared for a lot of cuddles Shiro, cause I don’t think I’ll be moving anytime soon.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t want you too. Though, is my chest, really that squishy?”

“Very comfortable. And not moving.”

Shiro huffed out a laugh. These cuddles would be something he would be looking forward to.


	6. Spider bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance did not mean for his spelled spider to bit Shiro and send him to the Hospital Wing. Thankfully Shiro seems happy to have his company still.

“I can’t believe I messed up so badly. I am the worst Ravenclaw ever. It’s like I’ve always said, I don’t belong in Ravenclaw, it’s for smart people, but what I did was not smart.”

“Ok, Lance, maybe you could breathe for five minutes.” Keith said, trying to calm down the currently panicking Lance. “It was a small accident. It’s nothing.”

“Nothing, nothing? Keith Gyeong, I transfigured a cup into a poisonous spider which then bit the exchange student from Mahoutokoro, who I happen to have a crush on!”

“Ok seriously breathe, because you are going to have a panic attack and I’m way too stressed to help you calm down. You didn’t mean for Shiro to get bit ok? He’s in the Hospital Wing right now. And another thing, you are the only person other than your mother in your whole family who can do magic and you have 7 siblings. You are not a bad Ravenclaw and I know Shiro will agree with me. Now, instead of panicking and yelling, how about you either go through the secret entrance into Honeydukes and get that matcha chocolate frogs you know he loves or get a rush order sent in now, get changed in those jeans you know he likes and go see him.”

Lance took a few deep breaths. Keith was right, it was an accident. He had been nervous and Shiro had been telling him not to worry, he could do this before it backfired a bit but he did it. Even though he had been hurt, Shiro had been trying to calm _him_ down before he was escorted off to the hospital wing. He could totally go visit him and beg for forgiveness.

“Lance? You ok?” Lance looked like he was going to nod, but then shook his head at the last moment, “do you want me to go get the chocolate frogs while you go changed? Allura doesn’t have class I think, so I’m sure she’s in the tower.” Lance nodded. Nodding to himself, Keith guided Lance off the bench he had been panicking on and pushed him in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower. Keith just hoped Lance didn’t freak out.

* * *

 

“You’re ok, Shiro didn’t seem mad. He was worried about you and maybe despite you got a poisonous spider to bite him, maybe you haven’t totally ruined your chances. I can do this.” Lance pushed the door open to the Hospital wing. The beds were empty and he didn’t spot Madame Pomfry anywhere, so he went to the only bed that had the divider blocking it. “Uh, hey Shiro, you there?”

“Lance? Yeah, come around.”

Taking another quick breath, Lance walked around the divider to see Shiro sitting in bed.

“Ok, your hand is really swollen. I’m so sorry.”

Shaking his head, Shiro said, “It’s fine really. I know you didn’t mean for that to happen. Though you shouldn’t feel too bad, according to Madame Pomfry, you made a rare poisonous spider and you’re the only one who did that, so…”

It was a strange comforting thought, but considering Shiro was trying to help him, Lance couldn’t get help but feel the comfort.

“Uh, thank you. Again I am really sorry. Um, here.” He handed Shiro the box of matcha chocolate frogs Keith had been able to get for him.

“My favourite. Thank you. Hey, um, I still have to wait for swelling to go down and I could use some company. Did you want to…?”

“Yeah, sure.” Lance took a seat next to Shiro on the bed. “Did you want a frog?”

“Yes please. I’d do it myself but.” Shiro watched Lance pull one out and with what he guessed was his chaser skills, was able to catch the green frog before it hoped away. Shiro looked a bit surprised as Lance held it up for him to bite. “Uh?”

“Oh sorry. I do this for my siblings, since I’m the only wizard in my family, so it’s easy for me to catch it then feed it to them.”

“Ah?” Shiro asked, opening his mouth and letting Lance feed him. “I remember you said you’re the only person other than your mother who can do magic. Your siblings must be very impressed with their amazing brother.”

“Ha, yeah, till they hear what I did to you.”

“Hey,” Shiro said, resting his hand on Lance’s arm, “not something we would have wanted, but still. You were nervous but you still succeeded. I think that you are one of the smartest people I’ve met and truly determined as well.”

“Thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that. Ah?”

Taking another bite, Shiro said, “We’ve always been taught to give credit and praise where it’s due and I know you think that this was a huge accident but look at it like this. You did the spell, you managed to do an animal that isn’t easy to do and we got to spend more time with each other, which overall, isn’t half bad.”

“So me hanging out with you is good?”

“It is pretty perfect. I bet all my old friends at Mahoutokoro will be very jealous when they find out that I’ve been taken care of a certain someone who is all around amazing.”

Lance burst into a fit of giggles.

_‘Oh if I’m the one who got bit and this is just a hallucination, I hope it never ends.’_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a step back in time to pre-Kerberos shance relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show their talking about Rebelde is a spanish novela, that I love. The main couple Mia and Miguel had love at first sight but Miguel wants to take revenge for his father’s death, which he thinks Mia’s dad is responsible (which he’s not). The whole first season you can see them struggling to want to be together to the point to everyone who looks at them can tell, no matter how much they try to deny it. It’s on Netflix if you wanna watch.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come to dinner with me and my family? Katie would love to meet you.” Matt asked, getting ready to leave his roommate Shiro for the weekend. The two were being trained for their mission to Kerberos and Matt had been spending all the extra time he could with his little sister. Shiro was spending it with someone else. Someone he technically shouldn’t be with but that was because he had the status of a teacher and this person was a student.

“It’s been a long week and Lance and I still want to finish Rebelde before I leave. Half way there, episode 193, the birthday party.”

“Alright, you two and your Spanish novellas. I get it,” Matt continued before Shiro could interrupt him, “it’s addicting. I don’t know who worse, you and your k-dramas or him and this show. 440 episodes, dear god. Alright, I will see you later. I really hope you and Lance are in clothes when I get back and he can stay over, he just has to be out of here before Iverson comes to collect us for that meeting remember?”

“Got it.” A knock on the door prompted Matt to open the door. Lance slid into the room, while Matt made sure there was no one outside.

“Alright, I’m gonna go. Lance nice to see you. Feel free to crash here but I’ll see you later. Bye Shiro.”

“Bye Matt.” The two said as he left, leaving them alone. Lance wasted no time going over to his boyfriend and kissing him.

“Hi. I missed you.” Lance said, sliding himself next to Shiro as they started cuddling

“I missed you too. Even though I’m teaching your flight theory class, it sucks not being able to do this whenever I want to.”

“Yeah. But it’ll be ok cause I get you all to myself this way.”

Shiro snuggled closer to his boyfriend, happily content with the quietness that stretched between them. He’d miss this when he went on his mission, but the fact that they even got here in the first place was amazing. Lance always admired him, according to the Cuban boy, Shiro was his hero. When Shiro offered to tutor him after seeing how close he got into getting into fighter class, he didn’t realise how quick he’d fall. But he did and he couldn’t regret it at all.

“Hey, do you remember when we snuck out to buy actual good tasting food and I got you to try macaroons for the first time?” Lance asked

“We got the flower ones and they were an interesting taste. We should sneak out again soon. We could make a whole day out of it.” Shiro said, before reaching over to grab the remote for the TV that sat on Matt’s side of the room. “We’d lose a day of watching, so we need to catch up.”

As Shiro loaded up Netflix Lance said, “I want us to have a relationship like Mia and Miguel.”

“What, one where we yell at each other all the time? And no offence but I’ve actually met your parents, over Skype yes, but they’re amazing people and I wouldn’t want to ruin him.”

“No, the relationship where it’s so obvious about how they feel for each other that they just can’t help it. Maybe one day everyone can see that with us.”

Pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek as he rearranged them for them to be lying on their sides spooning, Shiro said, “one day they will. They’ll get to see how much I love and adore you and they’ll see how lucky I am that I got the chance to be with you and even when we’re both up in space together, everyone will still be able to see it.”

Lacing his fingers through Shiro’s, Lance said, “Yeah, I can’t wait for that. Heck, it’ll even be obvious to aliens.”

“Yes, yes it will.”


	8. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has been trying to get baby Layla to say her first words, which turn out to be his crush's name.

“Shiro’s gonna come see us, are you excited?” Layla’s smile took over her face, waving her cubby fists around. Lance pressed a kiss to her cheek as she babbled along while he cleaned up a bit.

Layla was Lance’s daughter, well adopted. Lance worked as a nurse at the hospital and Lance had helped the doctor deliver little Layla. Her mother, a teenage girl who didn’t want to give up her baby, asked Lance to make sure Layla was adopted by someone good. He didn’t expect it to be him but he could help but fall in love with her green eyes and she was an easy baby that before he knew it, he was signing the adoption papers. Her grandparents adored her and she was so spoiled by her aunts and uncles. And Shiro, Lance’s best friend was probably her favourite person ever. And Lance’s too, but he wasn’t gonna get into that crush just yet. He just considered himself lucky all his friends helped with Layla when they could.

“You think you can say your first word today? Maybe dada or papa? I’ll take mama at this point. Anything to prove to Pidge that you can talk before you walk.”

Layla just stared at her dad before patting her hand against his face.

“Or just continue being cute, you can do that too.” A knock echoed through the apartment and Lance looked excitedly at Layla. “Guess who’s here? Is it Shiro? It is.”

Layla was a giggly mess at the sight of Shiro. “Hi sweetheart. How is my favourite girl?” he asked, taking her out of Lance’s arms and nuzzling her with his nose. The sweet moment was broken when she grabbed his white fringe and started tugging, leaving Shiro trying to pull his hair out of her fist and Lance to laugh.

“You know she loves doing that.”

“I know and hi. Ow, Layla sweetie, let go please.”

Lance loved watching the people he loved interact with Layla, but he loved watching her with Shiro the most. He was in love with Shiro but he never said anything, not yet. He wanted to feel secure first, with Layla and how his life was now before he could even think about telling Shiro how he felt, but the two were close. Lance didn’t fell scared that he’d make the wrong mistake; he just wanted to wait for the right time. Watching Shiro dote over Layla made him think that he could get that chance sooner than he thought.

“Ah, ah.” Layla said, lying on Shiro’s chest as he and Lance were on the couch. They had been watching TV but of course were distracted by Layla’s antics.

“Ah? Are you gonna say something? Daddy still wants you to speak so he can prove a point to your Aunty Pidge.”

“She’s as vocal as I am. Trust me, she’s gonna talk before she walks and she’s gonna say, papa? Can you say papa?”

“Ah! Ta!”

“Hey that’s a new syllable. See, she’s getting better already.” Lance said, pulling his phone out to video her, as Shiro got her standing up on his chest. “Lala, can you say papa?”

“Ta! Taka. Takashi!”

“Seriously?” Lance questioned, as Shiro got a giddily look on his face.

“That’s right. You love your Uncle Takashi don’t you? Can you say it again?”

“Takashi!”

“Oh that’s right, smart girl. Jealous?” he asked Lance, who was hiding his pout behind his phone.

“No, I’m not. She loves hanging out with you so it’s no surprise really.”

“Uh huh, sure. You better learn how to say daddy soon, or he’s gonna be pouting all evening. And cute as the pout is, we don’t want daddy pouting do we?”

Lance had a new reason to hide behind his phone. He wasn’t ready yet but god at this rate, those two were gonna make him blurt out his feelings before he knew it.


End file.
